Shackled Padlocks securing the doors of tractor trailers, storage containers, trailers and vans are cut by thieves who use a variety of cutting tools such as acetylene cutting torches, grinders, saws, and the like. Bolt cutters continue to be a commonly used tool for cutting padlocks because of their portability and reduced time, light, and sound generation. Thus there is a need to secure such doors without use of shackled padlocks, capitalizing on the inherent door structure and minimizing the points of exposure. As such, the shackle of the lock can be cut, the body of a padlock can be secured and twisted with leverage to snap the lock, the swing latch through which the lock may be secured to the handle can be cut to eliminate the stable connection of the lock to the immobile door. The rivet on the swing latch can be drilled thereby negating the functionality of the swing latch. The operating handle can be cut allowing illicit turning of the locking rod while the lock remains in the door's latch with the now cut remaining portion of the handle resting idly. The rivet in the handle hub that affixes the operating handle to the upright locking rod can be drilled out again eliminating functionality—thus leaving the entire length of the operating handle with the locked latch on the door while having un-impeded access to turning the stanchion rod which then allows the claws at the top and the bottom of the door to become un-affixed to the body of the previously secured container or trailer. The right door is typically the only door secured by a lock because the right door's seal secures the left door. Increasing use of the Caribbean tool and other devices to bend the right door's short securing plate, and other devices that cut connecting bar locks, dictates a need to secure both doors. Whereas most containers are not owned by the shipper, holes can not be drilled and internal locking rods or mounted locks are not allowed without penalty or financial remuneration. Doors can either have one vertical locking rod or stanchion that runs the height of the door on each door or two per door for a total of four locking rods with accompanying handle hubs, operating handles, and latches. The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,898 issued Jan. 16, 2007, shows a security device for preventing rotation of the inside stanchion securing the door hinged to the right side of the rear of a container.